<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Soft Blue Eyes by PrismaPup7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389123">Your Soft Blue Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaPup7/pseuds/PrismaPup7'>PrismaPup7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, I'm Sorry, Mild Blood, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaPup7/pseuds/PrismaPup7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved the way his laugh could brighten up the darkest atmosphere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Soft Blue Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I almost forgot that I posted this like, a year ago on my ffn.net profile, and when I reread it I was pleasantly surprised at how decent it actually is. So, I decided to post it here, too. Enjoy, I guess!</p>
<p>(Also, it's sort of in a poem format. Just thought I'd point that out.)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Voltron does not belong to me, sadly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She loved the way his laugh could brighten the darkest atmosphere.</p>
<p>She loved the way his ocean-blue eyes shone every time she laughed at one of his horrible jokes.</p>
<p>She loved the way he ruffled her hair, always with a teasing smile.</p>
<p>She loved the way his silky hair swished in the wind every time they raced, laughs intermingling.</p>
<p>
  <em>She hated the way he said everything was fine, with a strained smile and trembling hands.</em>
</p>
<p>She loved the way he told stories, hands gesturing wildly and eyes distant, as lost in the tale as his captivated audience.</p>
<p>She loved the way he sang when he was sure no one was listening, the notes joining together in the air to create a beautiful symphony.</p>
<p>She loved the way her real name sounded every time it fell from his lips, the word sounding soft and sacred and meant for her ears alone.</p>
<p>She loved the way he always had her back, when the going got tough on the battlefield.</p>
<p>
  <em>She hated the way he always jumped into danger with a disregard for his own life.</em>
</p>
<p>She loved the way he was so dramatic, always complaining for the silliest things just to make her giggle.</p>
<p>She loved the way he loved unconditionally, always there for his teammates even if they didn't want him there.</p>
<p>She loved the way he always knew to make someone smile, knew how to make even a stranger's day brighter.</p>
<p>
  <em>She hated the way he always flirted with the other girls, but never her.</em>
</p>
<p>She loved the way his eyes glinted mischeviously as they set up another prank for one of their teammates, giggling together.</p>
<p>She loved the way he always checked on her late at night, always made sure she was getting enough sleep, no matter how much she protested.</p>
<p>She loved the way he brushed her hair, as soft and gentle as his words as he calmed her down from her nightmares.</p>
<p>She loved the way he always smiled, for the sake of others.</p>
<p>
  <em>She hated the way he retreated to his room for hours, stifled sobs echoing in the empty corridors.</em>
</p>
<p>She loved the way his touch sent tingles down her spine and made butterflies flutter in her stomach.</p>
<p>She loved the way he danced, sometimes goofy and light, sometimes beautiful and slow.</p>
<p>She loved the way he always included everybody, no matter how high the tension was between them.</p>
<p>
  <em>She hated the way everyone else brushed him off so easily, herself included.</em>
</p>
<p>She loved the way he comforted children, with cheerful words and gentle smiles and low whispers.</p>
<p>
  <em>She hated the way he always down-played himself, letting everyone else take the glory.</em>
</p>
<p>She loved the way he fought during training, focused and determined to give it everything he had.</p>
<p>
  <em>She hated the way nobody appreciated him, always scolding him to try harder.</em>
</p>
<p>She loved the way he followed without a second thought, always trusting his team.</p>
<p>
  <em>She hated the way they didn't show that they trusted him back.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>She hated the way he smiled tearfully up at her, bleeding out as the battle waged on around them.</p>
<p>She hated the way she screamed and cried and begged for someone - <em>anyone - </em>but no one came.</p>
<p>She hated the way his shaking, blood-stained hand covered her own as he gasped weakly for breath.</p>
<p>She hated the way he whispered, <em>"I love you," </em>as he went completely still, those beautiful ocean-blue eyes fading.</p>
<p>She hated the way she collapsed over his body, trembling lips pressed against cold, quiet ones, screaming as her heart shattered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She hated the way those soft, understanding blue eyes followed her for the rest of her life, whispering that it wasn't her fault, when it was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry not sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>